Straight Ahead
by Griever5
Summary: Set some time after Impel Down / Marine Headquarters Arc. The crew has gotten back together again but things are different now, and wounds run deep.


Zoro eased into his seat, scowling over Nami's shoulder. The navigator followed his gaze but found only the bustling crowd mingling around the town square. She spooned another mouthful of sorbet into her mouth, mango chilly and sweet. "What's the matter?" She shoved aside a few shopping bags piled up on the table to peer at him. He grunted and leaned back in his chair. The flimsy plastic creaked awkwardly; the waiter who drifted by shot him a dirty look and Zoro responded likewise – the waiter scampered off, ducking behind his serving tray like it was a shield. The street was lined with cafes much like the one they were at – the patio was broad and breezy with a nice view of the town square. After an entire afternoon shopping, it was a nice place to sit and relax while waiting for the others.

She spotted Robin and Franky – they waved as they approached, laden with grocery bags. Robin ordered an iced tea and Franky got a cola; Nami finished off her sorbet, ruffling through the bags. She chatted to Robin over the books she asked for and about the budget for next week – with Franky she discussed over the Beli needed to be able to fix up the deck. From the corner of her eyes, she watched Zoro's sprawled figure, head tilted back and eyes closed.

"Shall we get going?" Robin lowered her teacup. Nami nodded, briefly checking the Log Pose. It was already set – had been set since this morning. They shuffled around, grabbing the bags. Nami and Robin set a slow pace (despite not actually carrying any of the bags) while the other two trailed behind. Striding alongside Zoro, Franky was uncharacteristically quiet, occasionally slurping his cola. Sunny was bobbing calmly at the harbour, her mast outlined with the orange glow of the setting sun. They got aboard, Brook sliding out to greet them with his cackle. They all set to unpacking; Brook looked at Zoro slouching away towards the helm and then back at Nami. She shrugged and he cracked his jaw thoughtfully. Robin shot him a _look_ before he attempted to make a Skull Joke, and the rest of unpacking went on without fuss.

"Where are the other two idiots?" Nami leaned over the side, scanning the port. Other docked ships were unloading and loading crates and packages. There were also unmarked ships, sails strung up like theirs to avoid identification – probably other pirates. Brook glided up next to her. "Yohoho… they went exploring, I believe." Nami rolled her eyes and then smiled lightly at Robin as she joined them. The archeologist stared out over the docks, adding quietly, "The sun's almost setting." Nami nodded and then turned away as she caught a glimpse of a familiar red vest darting towards them, sniper in tow.

Luffy propelled himself onto the deck, sniper tucked under his arm, squeaking with fright at the sudden acceleration. "Hi." The captain grinned at them and Nami shook her head. He adjusted his straw hat with his free hand, "Are we ready to go?"

"We were waiting for-"

"Guys!"

Nami felt her eyes tear up with relief as the tiny reindeer hauled himself onto the ship, breathlessly. His backpack was crammed messily with equipment that usually saw better treatment. The edges of his pink hat were frayed and his fur was ruffled. Luffy glanced over at the doctor and Chopper met his gaze, only to drop his eyes to his hooves.

"You can put me down no-" Ussop squawked as he was dropped ungracefully.

"Zoro." Luffy's tone was steely, flat. "Raise the anchor." He turned away from them, one hat tugging the brim of his straw hat over his eyes. "We're leaving." He strode towards the cabins below, waving loosely at Nami. "Follow the Log Pose, right?" The door slammed behind him.

"Wait!" Ussop scrambled to his feet.

Franky sighed, heading towards the helm where they could hear Zoro cranking up the anchor. "Lead the way, Nami."

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Let's just get out of the port first – Robin, can you get up to the crow's nest? Brook, keep a lookout with Franky at the helm and…"

Ussop stooped past Nami barking orders and slid over to the door through which Luffy went. Nami wheeled around just as he was hunched over the doorknob but she just narrowed her eyes and waved him away. He huffed a sigh and ducked through the door. The stairs were narrow and dim, but he could see light at the bottom. He stepped into a wide room with the sign "USSOP'S MAIN FACTORY" hammered into the back wall and planted his hands on his hips. "Where are you?"

He waited. There was a faint clink of a pipe being shifted. He headed towards the junk pile, jostling scraps of metal and wood aside and sticking his head into a gap. Luffy was curled up at the bottom, squished between two wooden boards with his knees folded against his chest. Being rubber, Ussop supposed it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. "C'mon, get out of there."

There was a creak but otherwise no movement. Ussop stuck an arm into the gap, groping around and then he yanked his arm back with a yelp. "You bit me!" He frowned at the clear teeth marks printed across the back of his hand. He heaved a sigh and gingerly rested his weight against a flat pile of rubble. "Aren't you glad Chopper got back in time?"

Silence.

"I mean, you weren't hoping that he wouldn't make it right? Just because you got to be tough on us sometimes…" Ussop trailed off and added as an afterthought. "I would know." He blinked, rubbing at the bruises forming around the teeth marks. "Though I don't think…" He flinched as the pile shuddered and erupted, stray pipes springing free and bouncing against the walls, clattering noisily. Luffy popped out, dusting himself off. The captain stared at him and Ussop blinked nervously – those wide expressionless eyes disturbed him.

"Of course I wanted him to come back."

Ussop regretted asking Luffy to come out from under the pile, much less asking him to speak up about what was on his mind. His voice was hoarse and level, a monotone rasp. "Uhh… it's okay, Luffy. Don't worry about it." He struck a pose, thumping the captain on the back. "The Great Ussop is here! Everything will be alright!" The scar under Luffy's eye puckered as the corners of his lips twitched. Ussop grinned with relief. "Let's go play by the fish tank! Maybe we can even catch something to put in it!"

Night had already fallen; it was cloudy and the full moon swayed coyly just out of sight. The surface of the sea was calm and Sunny was coasting easily along. The kitchen was lit and they could hear the others having dinner. Ussop gestured towards the kitchen but Luffy shook his head. "You can go."

Ussop wagged his finger. "Not when we have such a great chance to fish for something awesome without Nami yelling at us!" He handed Luffy one of the fishing rods he had dragged out from his workroom. "I made these yesterday! There's a radar that helps sense movement and an automatic reel…" As he went on a spiel on how the rod worked, they walked over to the side of the lawn deck and perched on the railings. Luffy was nodding along with his explanations, turning the rod over in his hands and fiddling with the dials and buttons; he still had his hat pulled down low over his eyes, and Ussop resisted the urge to swipe it off his head to take a look at his shadowed expression – he wasn't suicidal.

They sat in silence after they cast their rods, listening to the waves hum up against the hull. Ussop checked but they could no longer see the island they just left. Then he glanced up, wondering who was on watch duty at the crow's nest tonight. Luffy was motionless, slumped over, staring out into the dark ocean. He looked down at the bruises on his hand and chewed on his bottom lip.

There was a sick child on the island they just set sail from and Chopper was trying to find a treatment for her. The Log Pose had set and they were all ready to leave but Chopper had insisted on staying to ensure that the child got the attention she needed. It shouldn't have been a problem and it wouldn't have been a problem but Luffy… The Captain had given him one day. By sunrise, they would leave, with or without their doctor. Nami had thought it unfair – the illness was fatal and it was not in Chopper's nature to leave a patient in need. Heck, it wasn't even in Luffy's nature to set such a limit – for once, they weren't being chased off the island by Marines. But Captain's orders, and Nami had almost blown a fuse; Luffy looked like he would have too but Zoro had stepped up and dragged the aggravated navigator away.

He felt a tug on his rod and his head snapped up. The radar beeped and the reel started to whine as it started up. Ussop tightened his grip as the rod creaked, flexing and bending dangerously. "Hey! I got something!" Luffy's face lit up at the thought of a catch, and Ussop didn't care if he hauled up a Sea King and it ate him – just that smile was enough-

He yelped as he toppled over the railing but Luffy grabbed him around the waist with one hand, the other closing around his. They heaved backwards and their catch broke the surface of the water, waves rioting around it. Luffy whooped – it was a gigantic fish, scales glistening silver in the moonlight. Sunny rocked to one side, and the others dashed out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was. Luffy planted his feet against the side, muscles coiling. Ussop winced as the arm around him stiffened and Luffy threw their weight back. They slammed to the ground as the line snapped but the fish was already twisting in mid-air, hurtling against the side of the mast and crashing to the deck.

Luffy scrambled to his feet, laughing, slipping on the scales as he scampered towards the thrashing fish. His arms stretched up, winding around it, scrambling to maintain his grip. "Ussop!" His laughter was gurgling low in his throat, face split in a blinding beam. "Isn't this great?"

The sniper laughed along, almost hysterically. "It's great! It's terrific! Perfect!" He couldn't stop tittering; Luffy was smiling, Luffy was smil- he remembered in time to wave his arms around and proclaim his magnificence as the Great Hunter. Luffy chortled, dragging the fish towards the tank. The others were gaping at them with the exception of Zoro, who was already heading back into the kitchen. Franky and Brook scooted over to help, and Nami shrugged before joining Zoro. Chopper hesitated, watching them tip the fish into the tank, tossing discarded scales at each other. Robin lent them a hand in clearing up, arms blossoming from the ground. Ussop squinted up at the crow's nest – that's where she probably was watching them from.

When the other guys had already gone to bed, Ussop lingered in the washroom and scrubbed at his arms, muttering about the smell of fish. He filled the tub with heated water, prodding at it cautiously with a finger. He climbed in, sighing as muscles loosened and relaxed. He sank down under the surface, blowing bubbles, and nearly choked when a hand grabbed a shoulder and pulled him up. "What?" He gagged, rubbing water from his eyes. Luffy knelt at the edge of the tub, giggling. "What do you want, Luffy?" He sighed, leaned back into the water. "I thought you were sleeping."

"You still smell like fish."

Ussop grunted. "I know." He flicked water lightly at Luffy and the other boy wrinkled his nose. "Though, that was some catch huh?" He grinned. "I told you we'd do it, what with the Great Me around."

Luffy leaned over and licked his cheek. "Fishy." His breath was warm against already-heated flesh and Ussop jerked his head away, ducking underwater. When Luffy dragged him out of the water again, he splashed the other boy and drove him away. "Get out of here and let me take my bath in peace!" Luffy stuck his tongue out as he bounced out.

The next day saw clear skies; Ussop kept watch in the crow's nest, squinting through binoculars, scanning the horizon. Occasionally his gaze dropped to the deck where Nami was sitting, reading and chatting with Robin. Franky was no where to be found – the shipwright was probably in down keeping an eye on the recently repaired Solider Dock System. He saw movement through the infirmary window; Chopper was accounted for then. He swept his gaze around the ship, noting and checking for other crew members. Luffy spent less time romping through the deck these days, and Zoro kept himself holed up training. Ussop exhaled heavily, checking the time against the sun's position.

When evening rolled around, Nami whipped up a pretty tasty dish with the fish they caught yesterday. Luffy had barreled into the kitchen yelling for food but when the swordsman ambled in, he had shot out to the crow's nest, relieving Franky of his night watch duty. Nami's glare burned through the table for the rest of the dinner. Ussop kept the rest of the food for Lufy and as he carried it up to the sulking captain, he spotted Zoro and Nami sitting by the foremast talking quietly. Zoro laid a hand on Nami's, ruffling her hair lightly with his other. Ussop turned away sharply, heading up to the Observation Room.

He found Luffy dangling off the side by the window, head drooping. "Here's your dinner." Ussop crossed his legs and sat down, placing the plate next to him. Luffy perked up and helped himself, grinning at Ussop between mouthfuls. "Good, huh? Nami's not bad at cooking." Ussop chuckled and leaned back. "Better than Franky anyway." Luffy swallowed noisily, lapping up the remains on the plate and then sliding over to Ussop and looping an arm around his shoulders. They stared up at the sky for a while and then Luffy squirmed, pointing up at the constellations. Ussop named them for him and then cut his explanation short when Luffy smiled at him a little too painfully. He spun around to face him directly, grabbing him around the neck in a half-hearted throttle. Luffy's head swung loosely around as he stared back curiously. "When are you going to stop avoiding Zoro?"

Luffy's hat was shaken off his head and it flopped back, held in place by string. The captain shrugged. "I'm not avoiding him."

"Are you kidding?" Ussop threw his hands up in the air. "Neither of you can even bear to be in the same room anymore." He scratched the side of his nose. "The both of you are driving everyone nuts." He shook his head. "The way you're slinking around each other is getting Nami pretty riled up – I'm surprised she hasn't forced Zoro to come talk to you directly." He flopped onto his back, sprawled out. He stared up at the stars and he heard a rustle as Luffy joined him, stretching out on his back. He turned his head and puffed his cheeks out at Luffy; the other boy giggled softly and rolled over, yanking him close – Ussop allowed Luffy to crush him against his chest and nuzzled his cheek into the nape of his neck. They remained curled up; Ussop closed his eyes, getting drowsy.

Zoro and Luffy used to be close; after all, it was the first mate and the captain. Whether it was a funny-shaped cloud or the way the storms raked the waves against the ship, Luffy always called for Zoro first. The other would rarely reply but by now he knew that attention received from Zoro was vastly different. As they travelled on, more and more crew members joined and it was almost visible, to both Nami and him, the odd strain that came between them. There was loyalty and there was that ultimate trust that still existed between every single crew member, but those faint smiles exchanged over the chaos of stolen dinners and Luffy rolling around in the sun on the deck while watching Zoro train faded. Ussop remembered talking to Nami one night when the rain kept them in; Nami couldn't sleep and joined him for a late night snack in the pantry. The conversation lead to Luffy, and Nami had rolled her eyes when Ussop mentioned the way the two talked less. It was to be expected; there were more people around and they didn't have much time between slamming into one crazy adventure after the next from island to island.

Then there was Thriller Bark. Brook and Robin knew something – he could sense it. He sought out Nami, the only other normal (or at least perceptive) person on board and riled her about it. She didn't know anything either. Then there was…

Ussop thought he caught the whiff of a cigarette and yawned blearily as he woke up; he half-stretched out his hand, meaning to tug at gold strands of hair but his fingers tangled in straw and he jolted wide-awake. Luffy wriggled but remained asleep. He rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes and smacked himself lightly. He peered over the edge, grabbing his binoculars. No land. The sun was already starting to rise, wisps of orange-red slithering in streamers of colour over the darkened horizon. He propped himself up with his knees and kept a look-out, waiting for Luffy to wake up. He could hear Robin preparing breakfast with Chopper helping out. There was a clatter and he turned just as Nami pulled herself up into the crow's nest.

She glanced at Luffy. "So much for keeping watch."

"It's alright." Ussop gestured at his binoculars. "I don't think we missed anything. It's pretty quiet out there." He picked up the plate from the night before. "The fish was pretty good, by the way."

A gentle smile like the one that spread across Nami's face was rare these days onboard. "Thanks." She took the plate from him and nudged Luffy with her foot. "Breakfast is almost ready." She clambered down from the crow's nest and found Zoro waiting at the bottom. He raised his eyebrow when she chuckled and swung off the last few steps. He caught her easily, frowning slightly and setting her down. "Today's forecast is bright and sunny!" She tiptoed and bumped her nose against his. He shrugged and she pushed the dirty plate into his hands. "Go help Robin with dishes will you?"

He growled disagreeably but headed to the kitchen anyway. Nami shaded her eyes against the light; Brook was steering with Franky and Chopper milling about at the helm. A light thump and she turned as Ussop tumbled ungracefully from Luffy's arms after they dropped down from the crow's nest. "About time." She scowled and crossed her arms. "Luffy, you didn't even keep a proper watch last night."

The captain shifted his weight from one foot to the other sheepishly, scratching his head. Nami opened her mouth to lecture him and then paused. The air pressure lifted, and the wind edged along the ship, changing direction. She twisted around, "Ussop, get the sails! Luffy, help him!" She darted across the deck, cupping her hands over her mouth. The wind kicked up and the mast creaked. There was a rattle as the sails were hauled up. "Brook! Franky! Keep the rudder steady!" She clambered over to the kitchen and poked her head down the opening. "Robin, Zoro. There's a storm coming." She looked up as Chopper plodded up to her. "Get to the Observation Room, Chopper."

Just as she hopped up into the Observation Room with the doctor, sheets of rain had started to wrap around the ship, waves high enough to be lashing across the deck. Franky and Brook stayed at the helm; a dripping wet sniper joined her and Chopper, wringing water from his shirt. The Den Den Mushi trilled and she picked it up. Zoro growled through the line, "Marines."

She snatched Ussop's binoculars, peering into the distance. Ships lined the horizon and even as she swung her gaze back and forth she could see the line thickening. "We have to get out of this storm." She reconnected the Den Den Mushi and this time Robin answered.

"I'm afraid we can't, navigator."

"What? Why?"

"The Dock System is still under repair. There's no quick and easy flight out of here this time."

She shook the Den Den Mushi in frustration. "Tell L-"

There was a crack as the sails unfurled. The wind tugged heavily at them and the ship groaned, swinging to one side wildly.

Nami pressed her face against the window. "What!" She could see Franky wrestling with the helm, trying to keep the ship under control. With the winds buffeting about, the ship rocked violently in place, unable to move. The ship lurched with the waves and Nami pounded on the glass as the Marine ships were drawing closer. She whipped around. "Ussop! What is Luffy doing?" The sniper held his hands out helplessly. The Den Den Mushi line went dead and she tossed it aside, leaping down from the Observation Room.

Rain plastered her hair to her face and water clouded her vision. She struggled against the wind, slipping and sliding across the water that sloshed across the deck. She yelped as she was picked up around the waist. She glared at Zoro as he strode across the deck with her tucked under his arm. "What is Luffy doing?" She had to yell to be heard over the storm. Zoro didn't reply but kept on moving towards the helm where Franky and Brook clung. Luffy was standing just off to the side, holding onto his hat. "Luffy!" She shoved herself free from Zoro and staggered towards the captain. "Get the sails back up now!"

"No."

"What?" She wrenched at his arm. "Do it!"

"No."

She turned to Brook and Franky but the two were busy with keeping the helm under control. Only Zoro met her glare head on. "Zoro, go-"

"Captain's orders."

She snarled in frustration. "There are Marines heading towards us! We can't waste time like this!"

Zoro flickered, and Nami shrieked as she was thrown off her feet, sliding across the ground. An arm sprung from the ground, steadying her. Another cannon ball rocketed towards them and Zoro sliced it in two. It exploded just above their heads, and Nami started to scramble away.

The barrage began and Ussop helped take down the air attacks, shooting them down. Chopper took over the helm and the others went into a frenzy, keeping the ship guarded against the cannons while Nami tried to lessen the effects of the storm overhead with her ClimaTact. The Marines drew closer and started to board.

Luffy sprung over to a Marine ship, slamming down in a kick that cracked open their deck. Marines panicked, a flurry of guns going off. Zoro cut apart another ship and Franky blasted away the Marines charging in from the side. Luffy leapt over to a Marine Captain's warship, plowing through a row of Marines. Zoro cut down the mast, taking down a few others who foolishly tried to swarm him. They ended up back to back, the roar of the waves mingling with the scream of Marines and guns.

Luffy half-turned to his first mate, driving his elbow into a Marine's face. The ship beneath their feet rumbled with the impact of cannons and the strength of the waves clawing against it. "I can handle it!" Luffy snapped the neck of a Marine and brought another two down with a swing. "Help Sunny!"

A sidelong glance and Zoro hopped back onto Sunny, sprinting to the back where he sliced downwards, the air slamming into the water, bringing the waves to a churn, impact propelling the ship forward and out from the circle of the surrounding Marine ships. The ship groaned and something buzzed. Zoro turned as he heard Franky yell, "The Coup de Burst is working now!"

Zoro jogged up to the helm, batting attacking Marines aside. Nami was frantic, clutching at the helm with the ClimaTact still whirring in her hands. "Where's Luffy? We have to get out of here now."

A warship half a mile away exploded, and Zoro narrowed his eyes against the flare of light as gunpowder and explosives lit the sky briefly before dying in the volley of rain. Ussop and Chopper were bringing in the sails while the others were occupied with kicking Marines off their ship. He could see Luffy bounding back and forth, ramming through ships and scattering Marines in the air like confetti. "I'll get him." Zoro watched the way the flashes of gunfire reflected off Nami's wide eyes, and darted off towards the general direction of havoc.

He cleaved through a few Marine generals, splitting displaced bullets and shattering swords. He managed to veer away before looking around for Luffy again and heading towards his direction. He spotted a Marine general flopping over the side of his ship, foaming at the mouth. Zoro moved over; Luffy was in Gear Second, colliding into clusters of hysterical Marines. "Luffy. Let's go."

"Go first!" Luffy grabbed a Marine, fingers knotting in hair, and crushed his face against the mast. There was something wrong. Luffy was a cat playing with his prey, messing around with the Marines, hitting them hard enough to scare but not enough to take them down. They got back up – wasted more time. Luffy didn't usually stray far from the ship either; he may get carried away but this time he was deliberately shifting and drawing the fight to him. Zoro ducked as a body flew overhead. He joined Luffy's side, cutting down the main mast and taking care of a few Marines in the resulting destruction.

He grabbed Luffy, spun the shorter boy around to face him. "Sunny can't hold up much longer." Luffy shook him off, tensing to leap onto another ship that coasted by to help. Zoro tightened his grip but he should have known better; Luffy jumped anyway, rolling into more victims of his rampage. Zoro crashed against the deck along with him. Luffy wasn't known for his safe landings – rubber didn't really have to worry about impact. "Luffy." The captain was trying to free his arm, scowling.

"What are you doing here? You have to help them! Get back to the ship!"

"They're waiting for us." Zoro grunted, fingers digging into flesh to maintain his grip. The rain clung to Luffy's eyelashes and dark bangs framed the adrenaline gleaming in his eyes. "They're waiting for you!" He swiped at another Marine and knocked him to his feet. "You won't lose again."

Luffy stared back at him.

"And you won't lose us either." Zoro let go cautiously but Luffy stayed where he was. The rain streamed down all around them, outlining scattered heaps of Marine bodies. "Not again." Zoro gestured in the distance where Sunny was bobbing. "We came back, and you found us."

"Kuma." Luffy's voice was quiet but Zoro could still hear him over the din of the storm.

"He's dead. And we won't get separated again. Not like that." Zoro shook his head slowly. Luffy hadn't even blinked once. Bitter grin with a hard edge. "It wasn't because I didn't trust you."

"You said you wouldn't get in my way." Luffy started to weave through the bodies, springing to the next ship. A single whip with his stretched leg cleared the deck of Marines.

"You idiot." Zoro snarled, flicking Marines aside as he followed Luffy onto yet another ship.

"You're not Zoro." Luffy wheeled around, shaking the Marine he held up with one hand.

Zoro gaped. "What?"

"You're not my Zoro." Luffy dropped the Marine and propelled himself on another ship. At least they were heading towards the Sunny. He kicked down another cannon ball whistling through the air towards them. "Zoro wouldn't give up his dream."

"You-"

"Zoro wouldn't let break his promises." Luffy head butted a Marine.

"I didn't." Zoro hissed, smearing the trail of blood splattered across the front of his shirt.

"You said you'd become the greatest swordsman." A pause. "And fight beside the Pirate King." Luffy tossed a Marine into the air. "Why did you try and throw your own goal away?"

"I told you, you were going to-"

"We promised each other we wouldn't get in the way of our dreams." Another screaming Marine shot up into the air. "Why would you think mine was greater than yours?"

"You have to be the Pirate King!" Zoro drove his blade through a stomach and cut apart a ribcage. "You will! I was trying…"

"You believed… it was enough. You didn't have to offer yourself in place of me."

"But he was about to kill you!" Zoro roared, slashing apart the ship and diving for another.

"You shouldn't have put your dream ahead of mine!" Lighting lit the thundering clouds, a burst of light reflecting off Luffy's eyes.

"But I did!" They were almost at Sunny – another two ships in the way. Luffy plowed his way through one and Zoro chopped up the other. They landed on Sunny's deck just as the Coup de Burst erupted, sending the ship soaring into the air. Everyone clung to something for support but Luffy skidded towards the mast before finding a firm footing.

Sunny twirled into the storm, thunder and lighting clapping against the hull. A dull roar, and then the ship broke through the clouds into clear cool air. Silence rang in their ears and Zoro twisted towards Luffy.

"You did." The captain's mouth flattened to a thin line. His damp cheeks shone and he licked his lips. His words seemed to echo in the quiet and thin air; Sunny glided along the clouds.

"Yes." Zoro's voice was a rumble deep in his chest.

"And now Sanji's dead."

Kuma and Zoro on the bridge, steel eyes burning. To recover a promise and let go of another – the ashes of a burnt out cigarette stamped out on the ground, a beam of energy expanded across the sky.

Luffy straightened and marched towards Zoro but before he could reach the swordsman, Ussop tackled him head on. The ship veered dangerously and started to dive. There was a creak as Franky tried to maneuver. Luffy glanced down at the sniper dangling off his waist.

"Don't." Ussop wheezed breathlessly. "Don't argue. Don't fight." He tried to shake Luffy. "There's nothing to fight over." The wetness of his eyes and cheeks might have been the rain but his voice cracked and rose in pitch.

"Why are you even blaming me?" Zoro put on hand on the hilt of his swords. Nami tensed, taking a step forward, only to be stopped by Brook.

Luffy half-lifted a hand up to his face and then let it drop, swinging limp by his side. "It's not…" He looked down at Ussop again and gently pried him loose. "I never asked any of you to put my dreams or goals before yours." He swept his gaze around at the present crew members. His tone hardened. "Never."

He narrowed his gaze at Chopper. "Saving that kid should have been more important than leaving on this ship." He raised his voice. "Creating a map of the world, finding the lost history of the world…" He looked away from Ussop. "Becoming a brave warrior or finding the mythical All Blue…" His mouth twisted into a grimace. "None of that is any less important than becoming the Pirate King!"

Sunny took a sudden dip into the clouds and everyone stumbled, scrambling to keep themselves on board. The ship lowered itself as wind battered lightly against its side. Nami waved for the sails to be raised and Chopper and Brook complied. The bottom of the ship glanced off the surface of the water – the sea stretched out clear and almost white with the glow of fish and coral swarming just beneath the surface.

Robin smiled, tilting her head back with the soothing breeze and Franky popped up onto the deck, gawking at their surroundings. The ship cruised slowly along the calm surface, sunlight glinting off shadows. Nami's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped – the sleek scales of a sea creature rose above the surface and cut through the water. The water sparkled, gleaming with the drenched reflection of the sky.

Ussop pulled himself up to his feet, bracing himself against the side, leaning over and staring out straight ahead. Pure shades of blue everywhere, burning into his eyes as the horizon receded and plunged away.

His vision blurred.


End file.
